Tray sealers, such as those offered by Multivac Sepp Haggenmüller GmbH & Co. KG and its affiliated companies, are disclosed in DE 10 2008 030 510 A1. Tray sealers, which during the transport of trays are equipped with conveyor belts in the supply region upstream of the sealing station are, on one hand, flexible in the use of trays of different geometries and, on the other hand, the geometries must be known or be available to the controller in order to convey or position the individual trays by means of conveyor belts onto a collection belt at predetermined locations, if they are to be taken by a gripper system and a supplied to a sealing station.
To obtain high performance, belt velocities and belt accelerations can be adjusted by the operator at the machine controller. Adjustment of parameters such as belt velocities or belt accelerations by trial and error is often time-consuming for the operator. In this, adhesion of the tray bottom of the tray filled with a product on the belt surface of the conveyor belts is of great significance. This may also change during the production process due to increasing humidity or liquid product spillage, and positioning errors on the collection belt occur. The gripper system is then possibly no longer able to grip the trays and the tray sealer comes to a halt. A repeated change of various parameters by the operator during the entire process is therefore necessary to keep performance up or at a maximum. The adjustment parameters and the interrelationships or effects, respectively, when adjusting these parameters to the process are frequently hard to understand for the operator and it takes some attempts and time until a desired performance is adjusted with simultaneous high process reliability.